Big Time Web Star
by qwertyabcqwe
Summary: When Carly and friends go to the Palm Woods Hotel, what will the 'Big Time Rush' do? Little did they know that there were surprises along the way.
1. Big Time Excitment

(Carly's POV)

_At Carly's loft..._

"Hey, Carls!" Spencer greeted as he walked in the room. "I'm home!"

It was just another Saturday, and I'm sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Spence. Watcha' got there?" I said.

"Oh, you know. Just some plane tickets to go California!" Then Spencer waved the tickets around.

"No way!" I jumped to my feet and continued, "How many tickets are there?"

"Just in luck, there are four of them. And, of course you can take Sam and Freddie with us. Socko told me that we're going to stay at the Palm Woods Hotel," Spencer explained.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

"Buenas tardes, amigos! Oh....Am I interrupting something here?" Freddie said.

"No. Actually, you just in time for big news!" I told him.

"What news?" I heard Sam say as she walked in the room.

"The good news is, that the four of us are going to California!" I announced.

"No way!" They both replied.

"Yep, it's true. I got the plane tickets right here. Now, let's pack up and leave!" Spencer responded.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Kendall's POV)

_At the Palm Woods Pool...._

"Isn't it a wonderful Saturday?" Logan said.

The four of us; Logan, Carlos, James, and I, were sunbathing near the Palm Woods Pool.

"I know, right? I hope Gustavo doesn't ruin it," James added.

"Oh, hey Kelly. Don't tell me this is about Gustavo," I greeted.

"This time, it isn't. But, I do know is that a popular web star is coming to this hotel to stay in California for a few days," she points out.

"Whoa, a popular web star? Do you know who it is?" Carlos asked.

"Not really."

"Well, do you know when they're coming?" James inquired.

"I think two hours from now," Kelly answered before she started walking away.

"You know, guys, I have a feeling a girl web star is coming over," Logan said.

"Girl web star or not, I'm diving in the pool!" Carlos jumped in the water.

"I'm heading back to the hotel to wait for the web star's arrival." Then, Logan fled.

"Well, uh....I'll be having fun in the Palm Woods heating ducts, so, uh....bye!" James ran off as well.

"Now, James isn't really going to the heating duct, is he?" I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"And you're telling me....?" Carlos questioned.

Then, I just shrugged, jumped, and in mid-air, I said, "Cannonball!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________

(Spencer's POV)

_In the airplane..._

In the front of us is Sam, and in the back of Carly and I, is Freddie.

"Where are we going to go when we are in California?" my little sister asked.

"Well, Socko said that we would visit the Rocque Records building," I answered.

"And...?"

"Meet the new boy band, called....er...Big Time Rush."

"Ooh, I like the boy band part."

"Oh, hey! I found Shawn!" Freddie interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Shawn waved from the seat next to Freddie.

"Hi! Why are you here?" Carly asked.

"I was going to meet my brother, Deke," he replied.

"He lives in Calforrnia?" I inquired.

"Please tell me he's not a tech nerd!" Sam squealed.

"Actually, he's a blogger 'who seeks the truth'," Shawn responded.

"Oh, I don't wanna hear it!" Sam plugged her ears.

"Freddie? Shawn? Carly? Sam?" a voice said.

"Shane?" they all questioned.

"You're probably wondering, so I'm going to California to just relax. You know, have a little vacation," he explained.

"Oh..." they all replied.

"This will be a fun time," Sam said sarcastically.  
___________________________________________________________

(Logan's POV)

_2 hours later in the hotel room, near the entrance of the Swirly Slide..._

I wonder when the web star is coming. I just keep sliding down the Swirly Slide.

"Logan, you've been here for two hours, sliding down that slide, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Knight. I'm just waiting for a certain someone to come," I said.

"Oh, I know what you're saying. It's that web star coming to the Palm Woods!" Katie commented.

"Well, if you say so," Mrs. Knight went back to cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey Logan!" Kendall greeted as he walked in.

"Hi. Wait, where's James and Carlos?" I inquired.

"Right here!" they both jumped out of nowhere.

That action made me slide down the Swirly Slide.....Head-first.

Once I landed, I hit my head on the floor.

"Ow," I said as I tried to stand up.

"Sorry," Carlos and James apologised from the top.

"It's alright; as long as I don't have any brain damage..."

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Yo, dogs, come over to the Rocque Records. You'll be meeting some.....internet-famous people," Gustavo said.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

_At the airport..._

"So, where are you two staying?" I asked Shawn and Shane.

"Palm Woods Hotel," they answered.

"Ooh, that's where Sam, Freddie, Spencer and I are staying," I added.

"So, we're going to pay a visit to the Rocque Records to meet the 'Big Time Rush' band," Spencer explained.

"Want to come with us?" Freddie asked his AV friends.

"Well, why not?" they said.


	2. iGet Confused

(Carly's POV)

"We should probably drop our stuff in the Palm Woods before we go to Rocque Records," Spencer suggested.

"Okay," we all replied.

At the Palm Woods Hotel...

"Welcome to the Palm Woods Hotel. You can call me Mr. Bitters. How may I help you?"

"Can you just show us our rooms already, Mr. Butters?" Sam said.

"Hey, it's Bitters, not Butters."

"Whatever."

"Sam!" I told her.

"Alright! I'm so sorry."

"I'm Carly Shay; the web star that's supposed to stay here for a couple of days," I explained.

"Ah. So your brother's friend planned this whole thing, right?"

"Yeah," Spencer answered.

"And who are you?"

"The brother of Carly. That's Sam and Freddie, co-hosts of the web show, and Shane and Shawn, two of Freddie's friends," Spencer said.

"Hey, you look like James. Are you related to him in any way?" Mr. Bitters pointed to Shane.

"Uh, who is that? And my answer is no," Shane replied.

"Ah. Moving right along. I'll show you where you'll be staying," Mr. Bitters led us to the elevators.

_Near Kendall's, James's, Carlos's, and Logan's room..._

Randomly, Shane knocked on a door.

"Shane! What are you doing?" I said.

"Hello?" A woman answered the door.

"James?" she said.

"Who? No, no, no. My name is Shane. And, I'm sorry for knocking on the door."

"It's okay," she responded.

"Hey! Are you the web stars?" A little girl added.

"Yeah; why?" I said.

"Well, it's just that my brother and his friends are waiting for you at the Rocque Records," the little girl explained. "My name's Katie. My brother's name is Kendall. You'll know him when you see him."

"Okay," I replied.

"Here's your room; right next to the Big Time Rush boys. Take the keys." Then, Mr. Bitters walked away.

"Want to help us unpack?" I asked.

"Sure. The sooner you finish, the faster you'll get to the Rocque Records!" Katie said.

_A little later..._

"Okay, all done," Spencer commented, "To Rocque Records!"

"I'll stay here. I already know my brother's band," Katie told us.

"Alright," I responded.  
___________________________________________________________

(James's POV)

_At the Rocque Records studio_...

"How long do we have to wait?" I was getting a little impatient.

"They're almost here," Kelly said.

"Hey, monkey dogs; don't be shocked if they're a little weird. I planned that they would interview you back in Seattle. Just act normal," Gustavo explained.

Then, a cell phone rang.

"Hello? Uh-huh...Really? No way! Okay. Bye!" After that, Kelly hung up.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, that's not really important. The web stars are here!"

Next thing you know, the door opens with a small explosion.

"Gustavo?"

"...Spencer?"

"What?" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I questioned. "Deke?"

"Huh?" The people near the door said.

"Guys! Calm down! Let's start all over again. And, hello, my name's Shane. Anyone here named James?" One guy (that looked like me) shouted out.

"That's me! And you think it's funny to copy me? This look take forever to perfect!" I pointed to myself.

"Hey, I came here for a vacation. Here's the thing. I look just like you, but we're not related. Also, I didn't copy your looks. I was born with similar features as you. We're even!" Shane said.

"I don't trust you."

"I'm telling you the truth. I didn't copy you. Your looks can't be copied. It just so happens that I look like you!"

"Okay."

"I'm not Deke. My brother is Deke. I'm Shawn."

"I'm Spencer. My friend Socko was the one who planned us to meet. This is the web star and my little sister Carly, that's Sam, Freddie, Shane, and Shawn."

"Gustavo Rocque. This is my assistant Kelly, and these are the dogs that make up Big Time Rush."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Carly's POV)

"I'm Logan. I've been expecting you," the brown-haired teenager said as he smiled at me.

"Carlos is my name!" the guy with a helmet on introduced.

"Hi, the name's Kendall Knight," the blond boy greeted.

"Ah, so you're Katie's brother?" I inquired.

"How'd you now?"

"Shane knocked on your door, and she told me."

"Ah."

"And that's James," Carlos pointed to the guys (who looked identical).

"As my brother Spencer already told, I'm a web star. Nice to meet you all. And I admit, you guys are cute," I said.

"Web star, nice," the all of them said, looking and sounding hynotized......well, except for Logan.

"So, Carly, want me to show you around the Rocque Records and the Palm Woods?" Logan asked shyly.

"Sure."

Logan opened the door, held it, and said, "After you."

"Why, thank you." Then Logan and I left the studio.  
____________________________________________________________

(Carlos's POV)

"He's so lucky," I commented.

"How do girls do that?" Either Shane or James questioned.

"Do what?" Kendall said.

"They don't pick the pretty guys. I mean, we work so hard to look so good!" Yeah, I think we're talking to James.

"Um, hello? She's mine. I knew Carly for several years now. You just met her. Trust me, you guys aren't going to win her love," Freddie announced.

"Uh, what about Logan?" I added.

"I hate to admit it, but I do think he has a chance," Freddie admitted.


	3. Song for Carly

(Carlos's POV)

"So? None of you, has a chance. It doesn't mean that she likes you back," Sam pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm leaving to see Deke," then Shawn went out the door.

"Well, discussion over. DOGS, OUT!" Gustavo shouted.

"Loud!" Freddie screamed as he fled the studio.

"Hey, you like screaming, too?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, I can do better than you. Watch this: HEY, FREDWEIRD! CAN'T YOU BE ANY STUPID?" Sam screamed.

Her shout was so loud, it made Freddie shake up and down as if there was an earthquake.

"Well, it doesn't really matter if your louder than me. What I don't understand is: Why are some people so quiet. I mean, sometimes it's fun to scream."

"I know right?"

"But, my shouts only make The Dogs shiver, but never shake."

"Then let's shake, rattle, and roll the living pants out of them!"

"NO!" Then Kendall and James ran off.

"Hey Sam, why not just fight with sports equipment? I mean, I have some hockey sticks back at the hotel," I said.

"No thanks. I got my own weapon of choice..." Then Sam took out a baseball bat.

"Oh boy." I gulped.

"Go ahead; run. You got ten minutes to perpare your death."

I nodded quickly, then ran off.

I need my hockey stick, my rocket skates, and a way to get to the heating duct.

___Near Kendall's, James's, Carlos's, and Logan's room..._

"Where is it?" I asked myself.

"You have five minutes left!" Sam shouted through the door.

"Ah-ha! Found it!" I quickly put on the rocket skates.

I opened the door, and Sam stared into my eyes.

"Well, go ahead; hide," she said.

My spine shivered, and I fled as fast as I can.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

_Near the Palm Woods Pool..._

"You know, it's kind of nice to hang around with someone famous, and just be relaxed and all," I commented.

"Yeah. There's not much frenzy and stuff. It must be harder to live like you," Carly replied.

"Well, not really. All that work really pays off with new songs to sing, and albums to make. And, I have a little surprise for you," I ran towards Guitar Dude.

"Hey, Guitar Dude. Can you play a slow tune. Oh, and try to keep up with my words," I said.

He nodded.

"Why is he called 'Guitar Dude'?" Carly inquired.

"I...don't know."

* * *

(Carly's POV)

As 'Guitar Dude' played his guitar, Logan tapped his foot to the rhythm. Then, he started to sing slowly.

**Here I am**  
**There you are**  
**Why does it seem so far**  
**Next to you is where I should be**  
**Something I**  
**Want so bad**  
**Know what's inside your head**  
**Maybe I could see what you see **

**Gotta keep on believing**  
**That everything takes time**  
**I'll make up any reason**  
**To make you mine**  
**If you're staying or leaving**  
**I'll follow your lead**  
**So why keep pretending**  
**Open your eyes**  
**I can be what you need**

**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be**  
**Turn myself upside down**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**You know I'll agree**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**

I got to admit, Logan has a great voice.

**You seem so hard to know**  
**Say goodbye, say hello**  
**Then you say that it's time to go**  
**Changing my point of view**  
**Everyday something new**  
**Anything to get next to you**

**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**That's the guy I'll be**  
**Turn myself upside down**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Any kind of guy you want, girl**  
**You know I'll agree**  
**Turn your whole world around**  
**Yes, I will**  
**Yes, I will**

**

* * *

**

**Musical Reference:**

**Any Kind of Guy - Big Time Rush**


	4. The Lobby and The Ducts

(Deke's POV)

I was just on my computer (as always), in the coffee shop I always go to, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.

"Deke?"

"Shawn?" I said, surprised.

"Hey! I'm at the Palm Woods Hotel right now."

"Okay! I'll be right there!" I hung up.

_At the Palm Woods lobby..._

"Shawn?" I called out his name. I searched for him, and found him in ten seconds.

"Hey Deke!"

It feels like I'm looking at a mirror.

"Long time, no see, brother," I said.

"Yes; it has been a long time," Shawn added.

"So, how are the 'Mathletes'?" I inquired.

"Good. And your blog site?"

"Perfect. It has been blossoming ever since."

"Hey, Deke and Shawn! Deke, can you show me where I can sneak into the heating duct?" Carlos asked frantically.

"Oh, of course," I answered.

"Hm, he must be running away from Sam," Shawn guessed.

"You're right on that note! Now, hurry!" Carlos panicked.

"Okay, okay!"

I led him to the closet, set up the ladder, and opened the duct.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Carlos said as he climbed up the ladder.

* * *

(Carlos's POV)

Wow, it really is hot in the ducts. Carlos, that's not the point! I got to stay focused. I have to get to a different room where Sam can't find me. Or, I could just stay up here...Nah,; I'll die of heat up here. No, I only have two miutes left to save myself! "What the...Ahh! Ow!" I...just...fell down the heating duct slide part. Well, at least I wore my helmet. I continued to travel from room to room to hallway. Our room, no; can't hide there. Lobby, no. Ooh, the computer room. That might save me for a couple of minutes.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

"I now you're somewhere, Carlos!" I shouted as I held my baseball bat.

"Hey, nerds! Have you seen a guy wlth helmet on named Carlos?" I asked Shawn and Deke.

"No, not at all," one of them answered.

"But..." Then, he nudged his brother.

"Right," the brother with glasses said.

"Alright. Who's who?" I questioned.

"I'm Shawn."

"I'm Deke," the same guy with glasses and a portable table with a computer on the table said.

"You can easily tell. I, Shawn, doesn't have glasses, and Deke does," Shawn explained.

"Right..." I trailed off.

Then, I heard some noise from the ceiling. "What was that?" I pointed upwards.

But since either brother answered, I looked upwards myself. I saw Carlos peeking through the holes of the duct.

"Found ya. Get ready to be hunted, boy," I announced.

Then, I heard a gulp.

"Later!" Carlos crawled away for his life.

"Show me how to get up there!" I told the Geek Brothers.

"Sure thing. Go in that closet. Everything else is set up," Deke explained.

"Thanks!" I ran off.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

_At the lobby..._

"You remind me of Freddie for some reason," Carly said.

"Really? How so?" I ask.

"Well, you're cute, nice, funny, and every other quality Freddie holds. Wait, are you smart?"

"Of course. I can drive, since I have a learner's permit. I am the smartest of the band. I make up most of the plans to get us out of trouble. But, I do panic under peer pressure."

"See? You're just like Freddie."

I raised an eyebrow, and responded, "Was that a compliment?"

"Yes!"

"Well, thanks."

"No problem." Then, out of nowhere, Carly giggled at me.

"What?" I question with a smirk.

"Nothing...It's just that..."

I really want to hang out with Carly more. So, my guts took over and I said this: "Want to go to the movies or something tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," Carly answered.

"Great!" I got too excited, and got a grab of her soft hands. Well, this is awkward, and this has been the fastest. _Fastest what?_ The fastest time I ever liked a girl. In one day, I already like Carly. But, I'm already going out with someone else. _Someone that is kind of floating away._ Maybe. I just need to spend time with Carly...I don't know, I'm panicking for no reason.

"Oh. Freddie texted me that we'll be doing iCarly in 20 minutes. I'm really sorry, Logan, but I have to go rehearse. I had a wonderful time with you, though." Then, the two most unexpected things happen...

"Carlos! I know you're up here!" I heard Sam shout.

"No, I'm not! I'm down here!" Carlos said as he passed us.

Hm, rocket skates? I thought those broke! I'm the only one that can...fix those rockets...

_Flashback..._

_"Hey Logan! Fix this for me, please?" Carlos gave me a box of stuff._

_"What's this?" I ask._

_"My friend's science project. He's out of town, that's too complicated for me."_

_"Okay. I'll get right to it. Hm, by the junk that is in this box, I'm making rockets on roller skates; or should I say: Rocket Skates."_

_"Hey, it's not my blueprints!"_

_End of flashback..._

Oh, yes it is, Carlos!

"Now, I really have to go." Carly then kissed me on the cheek, and left.

Did _that_ just happened? Or am I just dreaming?

"Sam! Can you check if I'm awake?" I shouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Sure!" Then Sam dropped her baseball bat, and it landed on my chest.

"Ow!" I said.

"Okay then; you're awake. Oh, and give me back my bat."


	5. Logic versus Instinct

(Freddie's POV)

_Near Big Time Rush's room..._

**Logan, having a chance to win Carly's love.** _That's stupid, Instinct Side of Freddie._ **No, it can be a possibility**. _No, it can't. Just accept the fact that Carly justs wants to hang out with other boys_. **I just can't, for some reason**. _Why can't we just stop discussing this and move on? _**No, I need to find a way to fix this problem.**

"Hey Freddie! Later Freddie!" Carlos rushed to say those words as he past me.

**What the...? **_Rockets taped to skates? Really?_

"I'm going to kill you!" Sam shouted as ran after Carlos.

_Okay, back to your discussion. Logan is not going out with Carly_. **Yes, he is!** _NO, HE'S NOT! Prove it that Logan IS going out with Carly. _**He's trying to win Carly's love! **_So, what does that prove? Oh wait, N-O-T-H-I-N-G. Oh, forget you. If you mess this up, blame yourself. Logic Thinking Side of Freddie, logging out_. **Fine! I will! It's up to me, Instinct, now. Oh, great. Here comes Logan.**

"Hey Freddie," he greets.

"I know what you're up to," I announce.

"What?"

"You want to date Carly, don't you?"

"No, not really. I just want to be friends with her." He shrugs.

"Really? I don't believe you." I cross my arms, and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey Freddie, Logan," Carly said as she walked towards us.

"Don't tell me you're going out with this guy,"I said as I point to Logan.

"Huh? I'm not. He and I are just going to the movies tomorrow."

"What? That's even worse than I expected!" **Uh, oh. I made things worse.**

"Freddie? How dare you say that? Stop over-reacting...Or else."

"No. Logan is nothing but trouble!"

"FREDDIE! Oh, come on, Freddie. Please don't make this any harder for the both of us. You'll be fine. There's nothing wrong with Logan and I just hanging out, right?"

"But...I...No, there's nothing wrong about that. I'm just so confused about everything lately. It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Freddie, don't say that. You and Logan shouldn't fight over me. I like you both, but this isn't going to work. Logan, I'm really sorry for Freddie's actions. We can be close friends, right? And Freddie, you don't have to be so protective about me. We both know that I'm always safe, and when I'm not, I call you for help. I can handle myself,you know. Now please, you guys should be happy that no one is jealous of anyone else," Carly explained, with eyes kind of teary.

"Carly, it's alright; no need to cry," Logan tried to calm her down. He patted her on the back gently.

"You're right." Carly took a deep breath, then thanked Logan for helping.

**What. Have. I. Done?** _Nice job, smart-ass. Now you **really** fixed this problem_. **Shut up, I thought you left**. _Yeah, right. Like I'll leave you destroying his life. But, I'm not helping you at all. Fix it yourself. _**Fine, I will! **_You said that last time!_

I slowly tip-toed away from the two, but Carly caught me.

"Freddie, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I sighed, and nodded.

_Get out of the way; you've done quite enough ruckus for now._** I thought you didn't want to help.**_ I know. I didn't want to; but I had to. _**I hate you so much; with all your stupid loop-holes.**

_Later..._

_Okay, all I have to do is reason with Ms. Carly Shay. _**Yeah, like that will work**_. Shh! Your plan didn't work! At least this is a GOOD PLAN. _**What did you ever have a GOOD ****PLAN, huh? **_I'll spell it for you. A-L-W-A-Y-S._

"Freddie, what's with you recently? I mean, you're over-reacting over the littlest of things."

"Carly, it's not really my fault. It's for your own good. Everything's all crazy. This whole hotel has gotten me going nutty, as well! Gustavo's shouting destoryed my ear drums, you and Logan's awkward moments got me thinking all wrong, then there's Shawn and Deke, the brothers that are really identical, on the other hand, there's Shane and James, the two people who hate each other because of the other one's looks, oh, and there's-"

_My run-on sentence was cut-off._ **Why?** _Because Carly shut me up with her lips._ **Oh, well that's good. Fredward Benson got what he wanted.** _You do have a point there._

It feels like my lungs have no air. And, Carly is playing around with my lower lip. I broke the kiss, for two reasons. One, I needed air. Two, because I can't take any more of this. It seems surreal.

"Was that seriously the only way to shut me up?" I ask out of the blue.

"Not really," Carly answers sarcastically.

"Well, I got to get ready for iCarly. We're doing it in Big Time Rush's room. It's going live in half an hour. See you there!" I was quick on my feet, took all my tech equipment, and left.

_Nice excuse. _**It wasn't me.** _Wait, if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then who...?_** I think he had a blank mind, so his body automatically knew what to do.** _Oh, that makes sense, because it always happens. _**It does?**_ Yeah, were you not here whenever it happens? _**No.**


	6. Helping Out

(Shane's POV)

"You know, I can probably trust you now," James admitted.

"Same goes to you. Even though we fought a few minutes ago, we still have our similarities," I added.

"Yes."

"Say, where are we again?"

"We're on the end of the Swirly Slide; with your heads touching the floor," James reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey guys!"

"AHH!" Both of us panicked, which made us hit the floor. We stood up, and said, "What?"

"We're doing iCarly here. I'm just going to set up all this stuff, and one of you guys should get the others," Freddie explained.

"I'll go get Sam," I offered.

"Don't! She has a baseball bat with her," Freddie said.

"Good point," I replied.

"Wait a second. How can I tell who's Shane, and who's James?"

"Easy. Just ask: Shane or James?" I suggested.

"Ah, okay."

"If Shane can't get Sam, I'll just get Logan, Carlos, and Kendall," then James ran out.

After that, a wave of awkward silence just came.

I broke the silence by asking Freddie, "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't tell you," Freddie responded.

"Um, I'm Shane. James was the one that ran out the door," I explained.

"Well...It's about Carly. She's basically going on a date with Logan..."

"Basically?"

"They are just going to the movie theater..."

"Well, you should stay protective of her because you love her, but don't be too paranoid now. Just stay calm, let her go with Logan to the movies, and everything will be fine. Trust me." I smiled at Freddie to cheer him up.

* * *

(Kendall's POV)

"A bird?" Spencer questioned.

"No," I replied.

"Mammal?"

"No."

"Then what does?"

"Some sort of shrimp," I stated.

"Oh. That's nice to know...Kind of."

"Can we please stop hanging upside-down on fire escape ladders?" I asked.

"Hey guys!" Carlos waved at us right before smoke filled the air.

"Oh, cool! Rockets on skates! I should probably make one of those..." Spencer said.

"I swear, when I get my hands on that boy..." Sam muttered.

"Okay. That was interesting. Alright. Why are we like this again?" I asked.

"Well, why not?"

"Just follow me," I responded with a sigh.

"Cool! Ah! Ow! I'm okay," Spencer commented as he got off the ladder.

"Okay. Here I go. Urgh..." I slowly turned right side-up, and got off the ladder.

"Let's go to the Palm Woods Pool! I know a shortcut!" Spencer offered.

"You mean the heating duct?" I inquired.

"N...Yes.."

_In the heating duct..._

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I asked.

"I don't know...I mean, yes!"

I looked down and saw the lobby.

"You're right!" I admitted.

We got out of the ducts, but Mr. Bitters was curious at what just happened.

"Hey, Kendall. Did you and your friend just came down from the heating duct?" Mr. Bitters asked.

"Uh...Yeah," I responded.

"Well, okay then. Carry on."

"That was weird," I told Spencer.

"Whatever," Spencer replied while shrugging.

We continued walking until we fell into the pool without noticing.

"I'm just a spazzy artist who thinks that there is no right or wrong, there just is, or there just isn't. For example, if Carly wants to go out with someone, I'll see if he's good for her, then let the rest go downhill. You understand, right?"

There goes that one word into my mind: Boyfriend. I don't know why, but it just popped up in my mind.

I just nodded.

"You know, Kendall, nothing says awkward like this moment."

"Hey guys! Come with me! Carly and Sam are doing some web show called iCarly! We're going international!" James called out from a distance.

"This must be an important event for you guys, right?" Spencer asked.

"Well, yeah. Gustavo wants everyone to know that we are Big Time Rush, a boy band who can rise to the top!" I exclaimed.

"Today must be your lucky day. Now go on with your band. I'll be there later. Right now, I'm going to have an interesting conversation with Guitar Dude."

"Good luck with that."

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Why must my life be so complicated?

Freddie's being too protective, Logan's making Freddie go insane, Sam's trying to kill Carlos for practically nothing, and the rest is just blob.

Snap out of it Carly, everything will be just fine.

I make my way to the room next door (AKA The Big Time Rush Room,) and just ponder about Freddie or Logan.

"Okay, I'm here!" Kendall announces.

"Hey, Kendall. Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess."

I just pulled him out of the room, to the hallway.

"It has been driving me crazy lately. It's about Freddie and Logan. Freddie's been too protective, but I don't think much of Logan either. I know Freddie loves me very much, but I just think he has to accept that I juet want to hang out with other guys. I try to explain to him, but it feels like he doesn't trust me," I explained.

"Well, I don't know much about Freddie, but I knew Logan for years. He wouldn't date a girl like you. He just wants to be...you know...A close friend."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. He doesn't really hang out with anyone, if you don't include James, Carlos, and I. I think Logan sees you as a very valuable friend. Don't let him down."

"Thanks for the help, Kendall." I hugged him in return.

"No problem."


	7. Carlos Garcia Saves The Day

(Carlos's POV)

_In the hallways of the Palmwoods..._

Oh, great. My rocket skates are out of fuel. I might as well go in the ducts again.

"I finally caught up to you!" I hear a voice scream.

I turned around and saw Sam standing there.

After all that running, her hair is barely messed up.

She grabbed me from my shirt, pulled my closer to her, as she said: " You are the only person that ever escaped my wrath. Now, I think I'm in love with you."

"What?" I'm surprised that she feels the same way as I do, but...What?

"You heard me right, Rocket Boy."

"Okay...I apologise for making you feel that way, but really? Why me?"

"Because..." Her voice got calmer, "Logan is like Freddie, all smart and stuff, and I hate Freddie. James is practically in love with himself, and I think Kendall already has someone."

"True. But, is there any other reason why you chose me?"

"I really don't know. When you first challenged me back at Rocque Records, I knew you were the one. But, I got too distracted, and I got carried away with my anger. I'm the one that's supposed to be sorry."

For the first time in my life, someone finally gets me.

"I don't know what to say, Sam..."

"Hug...me..." Sam said in a weak tone.

"Sure? I guess..." I walked towards her, and hugged her.

"You know, there's that feeling in my chest. It's kind of warm and inviting, but..."

"Yeah, I have that feeling inside me too!" I say as I let go of her.

"I think we need to work this out somehow," We both said at the same time.

"Wait." Sam pulled out her phone. "Carly texted me. We need to get back to your apartment."

"No problem."

"But wait. My feet hurt a lot, and I might not make it all the way back to the apartment by walking."

"I can carry you," I offered.

"You would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah. Now, come on. We might arrive late!"

* * *

(Kendall's POV)

_In Big Time Rush's apartment..._

"You know Carly, I'm starting to think that Freddie might be a little too protective," I said, after thinking about what Carly said to me.

"I know, right? It's so weird of him to be like that. I love the Freddie back then. The Freddie Benson of today is just...blah."

"Excuse me for the language, but...I think that's just bullcrap. To me, Freddie just sounds so stupid right now. If you want, I can go tell him to lay off," I said confidently.

"Sure, why not. And if that fails, I'm going to say it myself."

"Alright."

"Be careful. As far as I know, Freddie can do no harm, but just in case, okay?"

I just nod. Carly is so nice, caring, and understandable. Why doesn't Freddie listen to her?

"Freddie Benson. Front in center. Now," I said seriously.

"What is it, Kendall?" He asked.

"What is it with you, and protecting Carly like she's a family secret?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I heard from Carly that you've been protecting her from any other human that likes her 24/7. What's up with that?"

"She is mine. Are you saying that you like her too?"

"You mean, she's not allowed to have any other guy friend than you?"

"I'm not taking the chance to allow any boy to get near Carly."

"Dude, don't you understand? Carly doesn't like the way you block out other boys from her. She'll be fine without your over-protective-ness. I bet your mom's personality is getting to you."

"How'd you know my mom is over-protective?"

"I really didn't know. Anyways, don't you just think this whole thing is getting the best of you?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I went a little too far."

"A little? Freddie, two guys, meaning Logan and I, got in this situation. Go say sorry to Carly, and mean it."

"Alright. But wait. You can't make me do that. You're not the boss of me."

Suddenly, the door bursts open, seeing Sam and Carlos making an interesting entrance.

"Your worst fear and a human battering ram is here, and that doesn't scare you?"

"Actually, I think I'll go apologise to Carly now." Freddie then walked away.

"Nice timing, Carlitos," I said to Carlos, as I pat him on the back.

"No problem, Kendall," Carlos replied.

* * *

(Freddie's POV)

"Hey Carly," I said.

"Oh, hey Freddie," Carly responded.

"I'm sorry. For, being like...this. It's just that I'm in love with you so much, that I can't let go of you," I admitted.

"Freddie...Sometimes, you have to just let go. But, it's not like I'm going to be gone forever." She pulled me closer. "I will always be with you, maybe not physically, but emotionally."

"I understand...I guess?" I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Oh, sure you do, Freddie..." With that, she walked away, and started chatting with the Big Time Rush band.

For some reason, I still don't understand why Carly Shay is so predictable, but yet so...unexpecting. So hard to explain...

* * *

(Logan's POV)

I wonder why Freddie is so protective...

"Logan, stop worrying about Carly. I fixed the problem. You two can be close friends, while Freddie won't be mad at you," Kendall told me.

"Must you be so physic?" I ask.

"Well, sorry. But seriously. There's no need to worry anymore. Come on, we have a web show to guest star in."


	8. A Piece of Relationship Problems

**Author's Notes: Sorry to everyone that has been waiting for this chapter. I have reached new levels of procrastinating, so...it took me a while to realize I needed to work on this...Yeah. Enjoy! Read and review! ^^**  


* * *

(Carlos's POV)

Oh, my life doesn't make any sense.

But, yet it does.

"So, here's the plan. Carly and Sam introduces where they are, you choose your own entrances, and we'll go from there. There will be a interview with all four of you, there will be a skit with you, and then it's a random dancing segment. You got all of that?" Freddie explained.

"Yeah," all of us answer.

"I get to go down the Swirly Slide!" I shouted.

"I call the door!" James said.

"Let's see if there is a duct that leads to here," and then Kendall left the room.

"Surprise me," Logan shrugged.

We went our separate ways, but then Sam caught my shirt.

"Hey Garcia. I'm not done with you," I heard her say.

I turned around, and saw Sam just staring at me with her blue eyes.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Just saying good luck with the interview," she smiled.

"And good luck to your web show," I replied.

Then, we just stared at each other.

"We _**really**_ need to work something out," we whispered at the same time.

Next thing you know, my lips met hers.

It felt so right...

At this point, I was so lovestruck.

She may not be one of the Jennifers, but she's close enough.

In fact, Sam is practically worth more than those Jennifers.

I pulled away, and I said: "I love you...I guess?"

I had to add that "I guess" there because I was still lost in her lips.

"I...love you too...I guess," she answered as she started to blush.

I gestured that she should hug me, and she did.

I hugged back, and whispered: "Can we be in love and be destruction partners?"

"Surely. Destruction partners in love it is!" she exclaimed.

I let go of her, and started my way up the Swirly Slide.

Being in love is so much fun when the person you love is also destructive as you are.

* * *

(Logan's POV)

I walked towards Freddie.

"Are you sure we're friends now?" I asked in fear.

"Yeah. Just don't go stealing Carly ever again."

"I didn't steal her from you, though. I'm strictly just making a fine line of friendship, is all," I explained.

"Fine line? FINE LINE." Then, he stared at me with his eyes, in which they were filled with fury.

"It was her fault, actually. Plus, I already have a girlfriend. Her name is Camille, and she slaps the sense into me, like literally," I said.

"Oh, stop lying!"

Then, there was a knock on the door.

I answered the door, and there was Camille.

"Nice timing, I was just talking about you," I commented.

"Really?" Then, she randomly just slapped me across my face.

"Won't you come in?" I questioned and gestured into the room.

She nodded.

"You can just watch me and my friends get interviewed. Sit," I said.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

Sigh...

Ever since I thought about it, I think I'm in love with Carlos...

"Ooh, someone has a boyfriend..." Carly lurked around me.

"You saw?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Seems like you like him."

"I don't like him. I love him."

"Sure you do." Then she smiled at me.

"Ha, I wish your situation between Freddie and Logan were as simple as my love for Carlos."

"Me too. I mean, I love both of them as friends, but, I currently don't want to be in any relationship. But, I do love playing 'hard-to-get'."

"There's my girl."

Then, this girl came up to us and asked: "Hey, aren't you Carly and Sam from iCarly?"

"The two and only," I answered.

"My name's Camille. I'm a semi-fan of your show. And now, look. Big Time Rush getting interviewed by the two best comedians on the web! This is unbelievable!" she commented.

"Well, thanks, and yeah. Plus, are you just a random person or...?"

"No, I'm not any random person, I'm here to see my boyfriend, Logan, and the others getting interviewed!"

* * *

(Carly's POV)

Oh shit.

Logan already has a girlfriend?

Oh, well. Like I really did wanted to go out with Logan.

Back to square one, I guess.

Back to just secretly being in love with Freddie.

Sigh.

Well, I guess Logan and I are just destined to be friends!

Yeah, there you go, Carlotta!

Freddie = Significant Other/Destined Partner For Life

Everyone Else = Friend

Simple enough, right?

It's so simple, yet I don't have the guts to tell Freddie that I do love him back.

I just need to find the perfect time to tell him.

Question is, when?

* * *

(Logan's POV)

"Alright, everyone! Take your positions!" Freddie said aloud.

With that, everyone took their places, as I just stayed where I am.

"Good luck with the interview," I heard Camille say.

I turned around, and I saw her smiling at me.

"Will do," I answered with a nod.

"Okay. Everything's up and running, and we have complete connection...Okay! We're starting in 30 seconds."

When I heard that, I momentarily panicked.

Well, this is it.

Big Time Rush will be finally seen throughout the world.

Oh, great.

Just the perfect time to panic.


End file.
